This invention relates generally to the field of pill, caplet, capsule, and tablet intake reminder devices. Moreover, it pertains specifically to a pill intake reminder and container cap device that allows a person to maintain a count of their pill intake while at the same time acting as a pill container cap.
People often need an easy reminder of their pill intake. Today a large number of the population has a daily regiment of medications and or vitamins in the form of pills, caplets, capsules, and or tablets. Keeping count of their intake can be a confusing task. Various pill intake reminder are known among the prior art. One type of reminder is comprised of a dial system consisting of very small print. This small print renders the device difficult to read. Such a device cannot be used without careful examination and can lead to mistakes. Another type of reminder uses a digital readout. However, the cost of such a device prohibits its wide scale use. Most pill intake reminders are comprised of many small and delicate pieces, they can be clunky and difficult to use and even more difficult to manufacture due to their complexity. They can also break easily if the device is dropped.
The present invention is intended to cure these deficiencies. First, the present invention provides a pill intake reminder & container cap device that serves as both an article intake reminder as well as a container cap. The pill intake reminder aspect of this invention provides the user with an easy and reliable means to check his or her daily intake of medications and/or vitamins in the form of pills, caplets, capsules, and or tablets. Furthermore, the cap portion of the device, being a simple threaded cap, can be equipped with any number of established child proofing devices should the intended application require child proofing.
Second, the present invention is easy to read. The tops of the buttons may be embossed, imprinted, colored, or otherwise marked with the user's intake regiment. The tops of the buttons may also be labeled in Braille for use by visually impaired persons. Additionally, the tops of the buttons themselves may be shaped to permit the user to tactilely feel the number of buttons that have been depressed and monitor usage thusly.
Finally, the present invention is a simple, robust design. The invention is comprised of three basic types of parts: the reminder buttons, a housing/cap and a reset button. These parts may be manufactured by conventional machining processes; however, they may also be made utilizing inexpensive, injection molding processes. Thus, unlike more expensive intake reminders, the present invention may be considered a disposable item.
Figure Number Identification: 1.Pill Bottle 2.Complete Invention 3.Button3AOuter radius plane3BButton upper surface3CButton outer bottom tab3DInner radius plane3EInner radius plane retainer latch3FButton guide containment cylinder 4.Center reset button4ACenter reset button post4BRetaining ring4CCurved lower surface 5.Main Body5AMain body threaded lower section5BMain body upper section5CMain body containment lip5D Outer radius plane ramp 6.Wedge Shaped Button Guides 7.Central locking lip 8.Reset Button Guide 9.Reset Button Post Container10.Reset Spring11.Cylindrical Button Guides